


A Youth Mistake

by Kaapp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Based on an Adele Song, Eventual Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecure Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft reflects on the past, Teenager sweethearts, They meet again later in life, a bit of angst, mystrade, song inspired fic, when we were young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: Greg and Mycroft dated during their teenage years but they broke up a long time ago when Mycroft left for University because he wanted to focus on his career and his studies and Greg let him go.They found each other through Sherlock years later because of his drug use. They kept in contact for Sherlock sake, both wanting to take care of him but never talked about their past and their feelings. Always professional and acting as stranger towards each other.Now, Greg and Mycroft meet again at a Christmas social event and seeing each other brought back old memories. Can they finally be together?





	A Youth Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I tried to make a pun out of the title with Youth/Huge Mistake but I don’t know if you got it since it's pretty stupid and I lack sense of humour... It feels like I have a lisp or something every time I say it out loud, I just found it funny. ANYWAY Thanks for giving this a try. I did try my best. :)
> 
> This fic was inspired by the lyrics: When we were young by Adele. I was studying while listening to it when I had this headcanon AU, forming in my head and I had to drop what I was doing in order to write this, my brain was incapable of focus on anything else. xD  
> So here it is, I hope you enjoy my procrastination project, lol. 
> 
> Also, I highly recommend to listening to the music while reading this it will get you in the mood.
> 
> And Just because you read this, know that I love you :)
> 
> Merry Christmas! xx

Mycroft hated those types of gathering. Formal social events were dreadful but obligatory in his line of work, it was perfect to gain intel and juicy gossips that could later on become valuable assets if he wanted to let's say- blackmail- someone. And even though he hated those types of events, the champagne was quite good and the little canapés to die for. 

Even though Mycroft dislike it, he was used to these night gatherings, however this time it was different. Someone he wasn’t expecting came into sight as if seeing a face from the past. The only man that Mycroft had ever loved was here tonight.

It had been several months since they last saw each other, it was, as always, because of Sherlock, who had been in a hell of a mess and let it to Mycroft and Greg to sort it out for him. Working with his past lover hadn’t been easy for Mycroft but for the sake of his little brother, he managed.

He remembered the day he found out that Greg was still in contact with Sherlock many years later after Mycroft left to university and broke up with him. The discovery to Mycroft was like a sharp knife was planted right into his heart. The betrayal he had felt was immense, yet he was also thankful. Sherlock had always been more inclined to listen to Gregory than Mycroft. Gregory had a way to talk to Sherlock that made him listen, a power that Mycroft never shared.

Greg had entered the police Academy by then and moved to London too. Mycroft at the time had already graduated and was already rising within the ranks. Even though he was curious he resisted the urge to find Greg. Nothing good would come from that. He hadn’t spoken to the men in years and he believed his return into Greg’s life wouldn’t be very welcomed.

However, one day they just had to meet again. In a certain way, Sherlock brought them together when he fell into drugs. Greg like the caring person he is couldn’t let Sherlock destroy himself and was the first one to ask Mycroft for help. Then they decided to put all their troubles aside in order to help Sherlock get off drugs. And for that Mycroft couldn't have fallen more in love with that man. Greg was an angel, and he can only admit to himself letting him go was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. And sometimes he almost regrets it. But he couldn’t dwell on the past. It would only hurt, especially since Gregory is happily married and doesn't speak to him except when it's only necessary and about Sherlock. Mycroft is sure that Gregory resents him.

From the other the side of the room Mycroft appreciated Gregory’s figure, he was speaking to an elder couple, by their laughs he was making jokes. Greg was being his normal self that means modestly charming, loving, and nice. 

 

**Everybody loves the things you do**

**From the way you talk**

**To the way you move**

 

He noticed that Gregory’s presence didn’t go unnoticed around him either. He had to admit Greg Lestrade was a dashing person. Even though they weren’t as young as they used to be, Gregory had kept his boyish charm in his features, his smile was pure, the wrinkles around his eyes only made him more genuine and refined. He had mature like fine wine. (And Mycroft loved wine).

Mycroft could see that all eyes were on him even though Gregory didn’t seem to notice, because everybody could do nothing but notice him, but love him. He had that easy going kind of vibe that most men didn’t, which made it impossible to not like Greg Lestrade and oh god Mycroft did try.

Greg was the type of person that could make you feel at ease from the very first moment that you met him. Mycroft almost laughed at that, because it was exactly what happened to him. He met Gregory by falling off his bike because of a bump in the road. They were kids at the time, teenagers most likely. Greg came chivalrously help him out and check if he was alright. Mycroft had blushed so hard, having that beautiful, gorgeous Andonises speaking to him while he couldn’t even formulate a sentence correctly, and it wasn’t because of a concussion but for the brown eyes that kept looking intensively at him. Pinning him, preventing his brain to work properly. 

Those memories brought him joy and pain simultanarily.

Although Mycroft knew he blew his chance a long time ago, it didn’t mean that he hadn’t fantasized about what they could have been. Sometimes, late at night, he would let himself dream of a life with Gregory by his side.

Would they had ever married? Had kids? The thought of it was so out of character for him, he couldn’t imagine himself as a father. But maybe Greg would have changed his mind… Greg was made to be a father, and the thought that he hadn’t become one yet seemed odd to Mycroft. He also knew that Gregory would have kept him grounded, reached out and let him know when to stop working and come to bed. He would have made him smile every day, feel at home, safe in his arms as Gregory would wrap around him like a warm soft blanket made out of pure love and affection. 

They would spend expensive vacations far away, in romantic places with magnificent views for their anniversary. Rome, Venise, Paris, Lisbon, Amsterdam,… He would wake up every day to see Greg’s lovely brown eyes, would be able to run his hand through his silvery hair whenever he wanted, kiss him where and when he wanted… 

He sighed taking his gaze off Gregory before the concerned party would notice him staring.  Unfortunately, Mycroft will never experience that. Greg was the best thing that ever happened to him and now he was only a mere fantasy. 

_ I’m pathetic. _ He thought to himself emptying his glass of champagne and stopping a waiter with a tray of champagne class to exchange his empty one for another full one. His gaze drifting off again back to the silver-haired man.

 

**Everybody here is watching you**

**Cause you feel like home**

**You're like a dream come true**

 

He noticed however that tonight he came alone, no wife on his arm, strange but not unusual. She most certainly preferred stay home instead of being surrounded by noisy and upper-class twats all evening. As a matter of fact, he wondered what Greg might be doing here, who had invited him and why…

He’d love to summon up the courage to go ask this questions himself but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Mycroft wished he was brave enough to go seek his attention, to do small talk just to have the honour to have Greg’s attention for a few minutes. He’d loved to just hear his voice again, his laugh, have his friendly smile directed at him. He would cherish that moment.  

He just wanted to have a moment like they had in the past before the ceremony reached its end. His prayer was conceded when the politician to whom he was discussing or rather faking listening to, some guy named Paul, noticed the D.I and called him over.

“Ah Detective Inspector, I’m glad you could make it.” He greeted the man,  “Mycroft let me present you, DI Greg Lestrade, He was the one in charged of the Malcolm case last month.” 

“Yes, we have met before.” Mycroft gave a diplomat smile, presenting his hand for a handshake, hoping Gregory wouldn’t deny it.

“Yes, we go way back me and Myc,” Greg let out his brightest smile, looking genuinely happy to be in Mycroft's company.

“Myc?” Paul half laughed, half looked astonished. He never heard the  _ Iceman _ being called by a nickname.

Greg looked like a deer caught in front of headlights when his slip of the tongue was brought up, Mycroft could see the panic in his eyes. 

“I meant Mr Holmes.” Greg corrected himself, uncomfortable about the situation. He shook Mycroft’s hand apologizing through his eyes.

“You have met before, I take it,” Paul said, a hint of curiosity.

“We-” Greg started but Mycroft interrupted

“Yes, Indeed, The Detective Inspector works with my brother.” Mycroft wasn’t ashamed of their association but he also didn’t want for this stranger to know about his personal life, if he had learnt something in this job is that privacy is a luxury that he was prepared to protect at all costs. Especially around politicians who were hungry for any kind of gossip. He wouldn’t give him the pleasure. 

Seeing him from up close, Mycroft could see that much hadn’t changed, Greg’s hazelnut eyes were still bright and full of life, his smile playful, and his lovely hair even though now greyer than brown was to die for. His voice was pure velvet, Mycroft could spend hours listening to him talking. Although being around him only made matters worse. All their memories came rushing back to him, late nights pillow talks making plans for the future, sharing  dreams.  They were young and foolish but he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

Mycroft was going through an emotional turmoil by being so close to his former lover. After a few minutes into the conversation, Paul excused himself and took his wife to the dancefloor, leaving Greg and Mycroft alone in an uncomfortable awkward silence. 

 

**But if by chance you're here alone**

**Can I have a moment**

**Before I go?**

**Cause I've been by myself all night long**

**Hoping you're someone**

**I used to know**

 

Both avoiding each other's eyes, they decided to look up to the dance floor where a small crowd had gathered to dance to the slow music. From time to time from the corner of their eyes, they would look at each other and quickly away self-conscious.

“God, I would kill for a cigarette, right now,” Greg muttered under his breath.

“I thought you had quit?” Mycroft couldn’t help but comment.

Greg turned his head at Mycroft’s intervention as if he hadn’t realised he had talked out loud about his craving.

“I still have one from time to time. These things are hard to get rid off.”

“mmh quite indeed.”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m still using patches, and Sherlock is doing the same so it helps to have someone to do it with,” Greg said out of the blues, a few minutes later. 

“Does he?”

“Well 'specially now with John.” Greg laughed, “That doctor of his wouldn’t allow him to die from lung cancer.”

“You’re quite right.” Mycroft smiled, happy for his brother to have found John Watson. He seems he is the only one who can put with him daily.

 

More silence...

 

“It’s been a while since we talked.”

“Last March isn’t it?” Mycroft fakely acquired, he had a perfect memory, of course he remembered when was the last time they saw each other.

“Yeah, with the Graham case. That was a hard one.”

“It seems that Doctor Watson is a great help keeping my brother in line. It doesn’t require our association to be as strong as before to keep him out of trouble.”

“Thank god, that brat is hard to hold.” Greg puffed. “I still remember when he was only a kid, playing pirates and doing  _ ‘speriments _ ” He said the last word in the way Sherlock used to say it when he was a small child.

“Indeed.” They both giggled at the old memory.

“Ah, I miss those days,” Greg whispered, avoiding Mycroft’s eyes, half afraid to admit it.

“If I may be honest, me too.”

At that Greg’s eyes looked up into his eyes. His eyes shining with which looked like hope. “Well, would you share a dance with me for old times sake?”

How could Mycroft say no to that wonderful smile? Greg took his hand and walked him to the dancefloor. Once surrounded by the crowd, hidden in the middle, Greg drew him close, one hand on his waist, Mycroft’s right hand on Greg’s shoulder while his other was softly grasped in Greg’s right hand and then they start balancing slowly.

 

**You look like a movie**

**You sound like a song**

**My God, this reminds me**

**Of when we were young**

 

‘It feels nice,” Greg said looking into his eyes “doesn’t it?”

“It does.” 

They were both staring at each other’s eyes, but eventually, Mycroft looked away.

 

_ Stop this. He’s a married man. It’s indecent. You shouldn’t even be dancing with the man. People will talk. _

 

“We could just dance in silence, but it could become awkward,” Greg said sheepishly which earned him a small chuckle from his dance partner.

“Is it how dancing is supposed to work? Silently balancing to the sound of music?”

“Well yes, but I find it more fun to discuss with one’s dance partner.”

“I remember a time when you couldn’t put a foot in front of the other while dancing without looking at your feet, even less talk at the same time.”

That earned him a real chuckle.

“I have improved since then, but I have to say you are a wonderful dance partner and teacher.” 

Mycroft refused to blush at the praise, and lowered his head in embarrassment, “Thank you, Gregory.” The slip of Greg’s full name hadn’t gone unnoticed.

 

“It’s been a while since someone called me that.” He said almost fondly, remembering those times. “Only my grandmother and you ever called me that.”

“Apologies, it slipped out on my tongue, the force of the habit.”

“Habit?” Greg, wiggled his eyebrows, teasing, “Do you think about me as Gregory a lot then in that big brain of yours?”

“I-uh I mean, I- No, what I meant was that-”

“No, no it’s okay.” Greg smiled, “I don’t mind. After all, you’re still Myc to me.” He teases. 

 

Mycroft grimaced, “Please don’t call me that.” That was a lie. Mycroft loved it when he did it. Greg was the only person he allowed to shorten his name. Back in the day, he would ask Greg to repeat it again and again since the word had a strong sense of endearment for them. It meant so much, for the both of them. The fact that Greg was still willing to call him that, made Mycroft’s heart squeeze. Somehow Greg didn’t hate him for ruining what they had. This man was so kind. Only one more proof that Mycroft didn’t deserve this lovely man. 

 

“It seems that being around you triggers a lot of memories.”

“Only good ones, I hope”.

“The best ones.” Greg smiled.

 

**Let me photograph you in this light**

**In case it is the last time**

**That we might be exactly like we were**

**Before we realized**

**We were sad of getting old**

**It made us restless**

 

They kept dancing slowly, gazing at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Mycroft tried to memorise Greg’s features into his memory so he would never forget this moment, he will cherish it till the end of his days that he managed to be in his arms one last time. Unconsciously he lowered his eyes to Greg’s lips and wished he could taste them one last time too.

That made him realise how much an idiot he was.  _ Caring is not an advantage _ , this will only get worse. He should get away before he got sucked back into these feelings again.  _ You can’t have him. He’s already taken, he’s not yours anymore. Stop this.  _

Mycroft suddenly stopped dancing, overflowed by his thoughts. He couldn’t stay in the same room as Greg anymore. Being surrounded by his smell, his aura was a painful reminder.

“Mycroft are you alright?” Greg sounded worried but Mycroft didn’t seem to hear him.

“I’m sorry I am in need of some fresh air.” He excused himself and left the room, leaving behind a confused and worried Greg.

He needed to put his thoughts together before he would say or do something stupid. Their time was over. What once had its chances of becoming something beautiful was now impossible. At his old age, Mycroft should have known better. 

 

_ Truly pathetic _ . 

 

He was ready to fuck up a marriage for his own selfish feelings. The silliness of believing that kissing Greg would make everything fine. He was being delusional. Plus Greg’s rejection would have made it only even more humiliating. This was just a dream. 

That’s why Greg was dangerous, he could make him forget his logical side, turn his brain numb. Make Mycroft believe in love and fairy tales. No that doesn’t exist. Their relationship is no longer relevant. That ship has sailed and sunk. It can’t be brought back.

 

**It was just like a movie**

**It was just like a song**

 

He finally got his way outside, entering on the balcony, the fresh air made him remember how to breathe. His hands grasped onto the edge of the railing and he let his head fall down, taking deep breaths.

 

_ It’s just a night. you can get through this. _

 

_ This means nothing, it’s just a stupid dance, for the “old times sake”. _

 

_ At the end of the night, he will go back home to his wife, take her in his arms and kiss her goodnight.  _

 

Mycroft opened his eyes at the disgusting moment that flashed in front of his eyes, he couldn’t imagine Greg with anyone else but him. It hurt too much. Even though they weren’t together anymore, he was still the same old possessive selfish bastard. It’s a good thing that Greg had found a better person than him to share his life with. He was better of thinking that he made Greg a favour of letting him go.

“Here you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” He heard Greg’s voice coming from behind him. He turned his face to see the beautiful man closing the window door as he came to stand beside him, “Are you alright? Are you having one of your panic attacks?” He rested a hand on Mycroft shoulder in an appeasing gesture.

“No, no,” he tried to hide his shaken voice in vain, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Greg countered.

“It’s nothing, I let old memories overwhelmed me I just needed some fresh air. I’m quite calmer now.”

“Hey, look at me,” Greg asked taking one of Mycroft’s hands resting on the railing. “Is it because of me being here tonight? Did I make you uncomfortable? Mycroft I’m sorry, I never wanted-”

Mycroft looked into his eyes and couldn’t hide it anymore, not to him.

“No, it’s not your fault. If It’s anybody’s it would be mine. Dancing with you again might have brought up some old feelings that I thought I had buried deep down, feelings that I almost forgot they existed.” He looked into Greg’s eyes, it was time to come clean. It was time to move on.

 

**I was so scared to face my fears**

**Cause nobody told me that you'd be here**

**And I swore you moved overseas**

**That's what you said when you left me**

“I have realised that even after all these years, I still am completely and devotedly in love with you.” Greg opened his mouth to retort something but Mycroft didn’t give him the chance. “Please, let me finish before my courage leaves me. Throughout our separation and following our reunion when we both start to help Sherlock about his drug use, I came to realise that I made a mistake but I am the only one at fault. Work and London were just excuses to end our association. To be true, I was scared.” 

 

Mycroft took a deep breath and Greg didn’t dare to say a word.

 

“Gregory, I was a young boy, insecure, and on top of that moving away. I knew that long distance wouldn’t work, you’d eventually tired yourself of me. The thought was unbearable, and I decided to let you go was the best option before I had the chance of getting hurt. But what I failed to realise at that time was that by then I had already fallen deeply in love with you.”

 

“Mycroft…”

“It’s silly now, I know, but I needed to tell you this. Maybe after tonight I’ll be able to move on.” Mycroft took Greg’s hand in his, “I’m sorry for what I put you through, for the hurt that I caused you at the time. I regret it immensely.  I wish I could go back in time and to make it right, erase my mistakes. However, I can’t, and it’s too late, you have moved on, rightly so. I was foolish and selfish back then, only thinking about myself and my feelings. I thought I was doing you a favour, which I still do because you are happily married and believe me when I say I am happy for you. I have to admit I wasn’t ready to see you here tonight. It made me think of what we could have been. I know we can’t be together, and I have made peace with it but I hoped we could at least try to be friends. Gregory, I miss you.”

 

Greg stopped him by putting his hand on his cheek, forcing Mycroft to look into his eyes and bringing their faces closer.

 

**You still look like a movie**

**You still sound like a song**

**My God, this reminds me**

**Of when we were young**

 

“Mycroft…” Greg wanted to say so many things. His thumb was caressing Mycroft cheek while his eyes were expressing all the emotions that he couldn’t translate verbally, ‘I missed you too.”

 

It was incredible how their bond had been restored in less than an hour when it had been broken for so many years. It seemed that it was easy to fall back into each other arms. Everything seemed easy when they were together.

 

“I can’t accept your apologies, though.” Greg admitted, the hurt in Mycroft eyes made him explain,“because if you hadn’t left me, you would never be the successful person that you are today. You are an accomplished man, successful, at the top of the ladder whereas I’m just a cop.” 

“You’re not just a cop.” Mycroft countered.

“Nevertheless, I would have only restrained you from becoming a swan. You travelled the world, you went to University, met people of influence, built social relations, you could never have been able to do it if I was in the picture. I would have only refrained you from reaching your full potential. At the time, It hurt, for sure, but as time passed I came to understand your reasons and why you did what you did. And when I see what you have become, so confident and self-assured, so powerful, it can only make me realise how right you were, leaving me. Seeing tonight made me see that my sacrifice was worth it. Because all you ever wanted was this job. And your happiness was the only thing I ever wanted.”

 

**It's hard to win me back**

**Everything just takes me back**

**To when you were there**

**To when you were there**

 

Mycroft closed his eyes, he could see them two playing around by the lake, he could smell the flowers, hear the birds singing. He also remembered the late study nights sessions that turned into very long and marvellous snogs, ruffled hair and swollen lips. They would ride their bikes into the woods far away from everything and everyone and spend some time alone, enjoy their freedom together. He remembered their first date, their first kiss, their first time together. They had made plans for the future, Greg at the time could see himself living together with Mycroft forever. It sounded so naive of him, thinking about it now. They were so happy. Why did had he bulk everything up?

 

“Gregory, you-”

“I’m divorcing, Myc.” Greg confessed, “I’ve been trying to work it out, counselling and stuff but in the end, I knew from the beginning it was a mistake. Because, after all this time, I still can’t stop thinking about you. These past few years were even worse since I work so closely with Sherlock and we have to keep in contact. The fact that she cheated on me several times is also a factor for the divorce, though.” He pointed out, “But I think she realised before me that I could never be completely committed to her when I was still thinking of someone else. 

Greg stepped away and looked at the horizon, “God I could really use a cigaret right now.” Mycroft joined him at star gazing.

They stayed silent for a few more moments, star gazing, it was cold outside but neither seemed to mind. 

“Maybe deep down I was holding on to something that I didn’t want to let go,” Greg sighed into the cold hair.

 

**And a part of me keeps holding on**

**Just in case it hasn't gone**

**I guess I still care**

**Do you still care?**

 

Mycroft was overwhelmed by all these confessions. Never in a million years, he would think that Greg still held a thought about him. He always believed him to be happy with his life, without a care for the past or for Mycroft himself. He truly thought Greg was happy without him all these years.

"Do you really mean it?" Mycroft asked.

"O' course! Myc you were the light of my life, and even if you decided for us to stay as friends it would have been enough for me. And to be honest,  I miss chatting with you, laughing with you, of simply being with you. I was never the same after you left.” 

_ Was this a dream?  _ Mycroft wondered,  _ Is it possible that this wonderful man still might have some feelings for me?  _

This confession brought everything into a different perspective for Mycroft.

Mycroft wanted to pinch himself, in order to make sure everything was real, that he wasn’t dreaming. This was really happening, and Greg was right in front of him, pouring his heart out, and only could think of was how much he would like to kiss him again. Just to taste his lips again.

The night was reaching his end and Mycroft thought he wouldn't have another chance again in the near future, so he grabbed Greg on an impulsed and kissed him. He did as if his life depended on. Greg held on dear into him, their mouths hungry for each other. Greg’s hand came up to cup Mycroft’s face, while his tongue slid in between his lips. Mycroft could taste champagne on Greg’s tongue. The kiss lasted for a while until they were out of breath. As they broke apart from this electric kiss, they were both panting, foreheads resting against his each other.

 

_ This is real. _

 

**It was just like a movie**

**It was just like a song**

**My God, this reminds me**

**Of when we were young**

 

“What does this mean?” Greg whispered when they broke apart, his voice so low as if he was scared of breaking the moment. Their lips were mere centimetres from each other. Mycroft could feel Greg’s breath on his and at each exhalation, the cold winter night turned their breaths into small clouds of fog.

“I don’t know.” He had expected Greg to reject him, to punch him away, everything except the possibility of him kissing him back.“It's Christmas, I felt like a miracle might happen.” He whispered against his lips.

Greg lips slowly turned into a broad smile and he drew Mycroft's face closer and kissed him again, his ears were singing from the blood rushing through his body and his eyes seeing stars behind his eyelids as their lips touched. Their sealed lips brought an explosion of senses, Mycroft buried on hand on Greg’s hair, trying to be as close as possible. 

All these emotions made memories come back in a flow, it was so good to feel this way again, young, carefree and loved? 

Gregory had a way to show Mycroft how much he cared about him, whether by his actions or words, he always achieved to make him feel comfortable and cheerful. The few times he would smile would be in Greg’s company. He was a ray of sunshine, making everyone around him smile in return. It was as if it was his superpower, making those who he loved happy.

So he kissed Greg hard, as if afraid he would disappear. As if scared the joy he was feeling would blow off in smoking mirrors.

 

**Let me photograph you in this light**

**In case it is the last time**

**That we might be exactly like we were**

**Before we realized**

**We were sad about getting old**

**It made us restless**

**I'm so mad I'm getting old**

**It makes me reckless**

 

They finally broke away a second time, heavily breathing. Greg nuzzling Mycroft’s jaw and neck.

“You smell just like I remember,” He said, dropping a kiss onto his pale neck. 

Mycroft tried to muffle a moan but failed miserably. 

“Gregory…” Mycroft’s voice was shaking.

“You know,” Greg started, his voice hoarse, “as I’m getting old, I think it makes me reckless. because I’m willing to give us a second chance, even if there is a chance this might end badly. Because I love you so much that I’m ready to do the mistake of loving you twice.”

“Is it really a mistake, when this feels so right?” he asked, withdrawing Greg's face from his neck, caressing Greg’s jaw. Greg smiled, kissing him once again.

To that Mycroft could only respond even more passionately, tongues intertwining, hands gripping each other’s body, afraid one of them would disappear. 

Mycroft would never make the mistake of letting this man go ever again. As if trying to make it up for the lost time they wasted.

 

**It was just like a movie**

**It was just like a song**

**When we were young**

 

And as any good Christmas movie, there was a happy ending. Although not right away for them, these two still had a lot of work to do until then. But they will eventually sort it out, and after all this time, they were finally together for the best and worst.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Christmas miracles do happen? These two finally got their shit together. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this small AU, and Merry Christmas.


End file.
